Kirby VS Samus Aran
Kirby VS Samus Aran is a what if Death Battle and first episode of QuasimodoBellringer's Death Battles. Description These intergalactic heroes have met before, but now they face off. With a large array of abilities and weapons, only one will emerge supreme. Interlude Wiz: Space. A vast, endless void filled of many mysterious, and unknown lifeforms yet to be discovered. Boomstick: Luckily we have video games to come up with cool and interesting aliens, with a vast arsonal of weapons and powers. Such as Kirby, the pink puffball. Wiz: And Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter. While these two have canonically met in Kirby Dreamland 3, these two have never fought outside of Smash Bros. However, today that finally changes. Boomstick: Nintendo's two greatest space heroes will collide on a mysterious planet, and finally face off. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kirby Wiz: One thousand years ago, an epic war was waged. The valiant Star Warriors fought to defeat the vile Nightmare. Eventually, the succeeded, but at the cost of thousands of lives. However a few Star Warriors such as Meta Knight managed to escape, and sought to raise and train a baby star warrior once he awoke, to defeat Nightmare should he ever return. This infant Star Warrior's name....is Kirby. Boomstick: Wait...THIS thing has such a dark backstory?!?! Wiz: Well....yeah. However he awoke too early, still as a baby and crashlanded on the planet called Popstar, and has defended Dreamland ever since. Boomstick: Yep. Be it creatures made of antimatter like 02, reality warping witches like Drawcia, and all-powerful beings like Marx and Magolor, Kirby will always fight to defend his home and the universe. Wiz: Kirby can inflate himself like a balloon to fly, and is strong enough to punch a planet in half....while divided into 4 copies of himself! But his most notable skill is his ability to inhale and eat his enemies. Boomstick: Just look at these cute little creatures just out on a stroll. Then all of a sudden this pink fatass comes out and eats him! Poor thing. Heck, one time Kirby's cake was stolen, and he murdered hundreds to try and get it back! Wiz: Not just that, but do you have any idea what happened to the creature Kirby ate? Well, it turns out his stomach is an endless dimension, of which there is no escape. Boomstick: My god.....just think of it....MORE than your money's worth at a buffet. He could easily just take a deep breath and clear out a whole buffet! Wiz: ...and...maybe the other customers.....and the building....and the city. Boomstick: Not only that but Kirby can absorb the essence of the foes he devours and use their skills! Bye eating enemies with Ice abilities he becomes Ice Kirby, capable of walking on water and freezing enemies, ah, Elsa would be proud. Wiz: By eating an enemy with martial arts skills he becomes Fighter Kirby, and much like Ryu's crazy fangirl, he can easily just use Ryu's moves, even without the years of training he went through. Boomstick: Poor Ryu. He had to train for years to learn these moves, but then this schoolgirl and pink ball come around and manage to learn them so easily. Anyway, Fire Kirby can fire flames. Sword Kirby, Bomb Kirby, Whip Kirby, Hammer Kirby, and Spear Kirby are masters of their namesake weapons. While Wheel Kirby can travel the kingdom of Dreamland in about 2 seconds. Wiz: Magic Kirby is a master of powerful and deadly tricks, and Spark Kirby can fire powerful electrical blasts. Tornado Kirby can spin fast enough to create Tornados, and Stone Kirby is near invincible. Boomstick: Ghost Kirby can possess his foes much like a certain hybrid, and Smash Kirby allows him to use his Smash Bros. moves. Wait...does that mean in Smash Bros, Kirby is already using a copy ability...if so...how is he able to become Ryu Kirby, and Bayonetta Kirby, and DK Kirby? Anyway, Jet Kirby and Wing Kirby allow enhanced maneuverability in the air, and Mirror can reflect projectiles, but this reflection still won't show who he is inside! Wiz: Ninja Kirby, which a personal favorite of mine.... Boomstick: ...mine too! Second only to Ice Kirby! Wiz: Ninja Kirby is a master of stealth, and speed, and can walk on water, and according to recent redesign, is from the Hidden Star Village. Animal Kirby triples his strength, and allows him to dig and the cost of less speed. Leaf Kirby can shoot razor sharp leaves. Boomstick: But wait there's more! Call within the next 5 minutes and we will also throw in a Star Rod, a mighty weapon powered by dreams, and capable of vanquishing evil. Wiz: But Kirby's Arsonal does not simply just stop there. He also has Super Abilities. Most notably the might Ultra Sword, an enhanced version of the Sword power, and is able of cutting through anything. Boomstick: And just when you thought Kirby's inhale was not broken enough, he can eat a rare Miracle Fruit to become Hypernova Kirby, who's suction powers rival that of a black hole! Wiz: And then we have Crash Kirby, Kirby's ultimate form. Boomstick: Wait...there's MORE!??!?! Wiz: Yep. As Crash Kirby, he can send out a shock wave so powerful that it disintegrates anything he chooses, though it seems, he is capable of choosing exactly who and what it hurts, as his friends have survived the explosion unharmed. (Scene: Kirby using his Crash power to kill the dinosaur clones, but leave the residents of Dreamland and environment unharmed) Boomstick: But when robots from the Haltmann Works Company invaded Planet Popstar, intent of mechanizing all life on the planet, Kirby gained a fun new toy in the form of the Robobot Armor! Wiz: After defeating an Invader Armor, Kirby managed to take control of it, giving himself a mighty mechanized suit to help him fight these mechanical monsters. Boomstick: And as luck would have it, the Robobot Armor comes with a scanner, that Kirby can use with his copy abilities, to upgrade the armor into 12 different modes! By combining it with his Wheel Kirby power, the Robobot Armor enters Wheel Mode a monster truck meant to plow down enemies! Wiz: Bomb Mode allows Kirby to send out robotic bombs to track down foes. Sort of like Bob-ombs. Jet Mode turns it into a pilotable jet, an Sword Mode gives it two energy blades made of plasma. Boomstick: The Fire and Ice Modes allow him to fire giant turrets of their respective elements and Stone Mode turns it into a Combo throwing puncher. Wiz: Even without the bonus modes of the Robobot Armor, the armor is more than strong enough to take Kirby's own planet busting punches, and enhances his quintuples his strength. Boomstick: But even without the Robobot Armor, Kirby still has two more pieces of Equipment. The Copy Essence Deluxe and the Copy Pallet. Wiz: With the Copy Essence Deluxe Kirby is capable of transforming into any copy ability he so chooses without needing to find enemies to eat. Boomstick: Not only that but Kirby can ditch his current power and turn it into an ally to help fight enemies. Wow...just bring in an army of hammer-wielding gorillas, and few foes would stand a chance. Wiz: Umm....Boomstick....he is actually limited to only 1 partner at a time..... Boomstick: Damn it! However, Kirby does still have another piece of equipment. The Copy Pallet also allows him to carry around 5 objects for later use. For this we will be giving him his Star Rod, the Robobot Armor, his Warp Star, an Ultra Sword, and a Miracle Fruit Wiz: Kirby is strong enough to resist the suction power of a black hole...while divided into 10 of himself, and can survive collapsing dimensions. Boomstick: He is also surprisingly smart. He built an entire rocket ship in under a minute, and has used strategies to take down difficult bosses. Wiz: Though....he does have his faults. Kirby has a hard time inhaling large and heavy objects, and has needed help on a few occasions. Boomstick: Not only that, but he can also drop a copy ability if hit hard enough, and can be fooled by well laid plans. There is also the problem of his weight.....or rather...his lack of weight. Wiz: Due to Kirby's baloon-like nature, he weighs nearly nothing. But Kirby is one puffball you don't want to cross. (Kirby dance plays) Samus Aran Wiz: Born years ago on another planet that has humans but is not Earth, Samus was orphaned when her parents were killed by Ridley Boomstick: Who is some kind of Pterodactyl dragon. Wiz: Taken in by the Chozo race, she was injected with their bird-like DNA giving her enhanced strength speed, agility, and durability. Boomstick: Bird DNA?!? What the hell? So does she have feathers now or something? Wiz: Nope. Just super-human abilities. Boomstick: (disappointed grunt) Wiz: Growing up as a cadet in the galactic federation, she found herself under the command of Adam. Boomstick: Eventually tired of following orders she left, and became the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Wiz: And when she fights, she dons her mighty Power Armor. Boomstick: With the Power Suit, Samus can survive exploding planets, is protected from all matters of heat, except direct exposure to lava. Also, with the Gravity feature installed, she can also move through water with no effort. Wiz: But her suit also contains a massive built-in arsenal of weapons. The right arm of her suit has a bilt-in laser cannon that can fire multiple differant kinds of shots, with limitless ammo, though there are some exceptions, like the light and dark ammo. Boomstick: Her standard shot is an energy blast, that can also be charged up to be able to blast through metal. Wiz: The Ice Beam allows her to fire cold energy that freezes on contact, and is cold enough to create ice platforms...of Lava. Boomstick: So you mean she solidifies the lava turning it to stone? Wiz: No...she just creates platforms...made of ice.....on top of Lava.... Boomstick: How the hell..... Wiz: The Plasma Beam is pretty much the fire counterpart, and is three times as powerful as her usual blasts. Boomstick: She also has sonic shock waves from her Wave Beam, and Grapple Beam can be used to swing from place to place, and also pull enemies closer. Wiz: She also has a supply of missiles. These can be infused with her icebeam to make ice missiles, can be turned into the homing seeker missiles, and she can also merge five together to create the Super Missile. Boomstick: But when Samus needs to get somewhere fast, she can roll into a ball, much like Cannonbolt, and can roll around, and while in this form she can launch herself at high speeds, climb walls, and leave behind bombs. Wiz: Also, she can leave behind a mighty Power Bomb, eradicating most in a nearby area, and the only known substance capable of breaking through Bendenzum and Denzium. Boomstick: She also has two more types of Beams with her light and dark shots. However both are limited, she can also get an extra height when jumping with her Space Jump Boots, and can rapidly spin in the air with her screw attack, allowing her to cover large gaps and also damage enemies. Hmm. Screw Attack....for some reason that just sounds so cool! Wiz: Speedbooster lets her run twice as fast, and Shine Spark allows her to crash through tough objects. Boomstick: She is still very capable at combat outside her Power Suit. When not in her powersuit she wears the sleek and sexy Zero Suit. It is less duarble and powerful than her Powersuit, she is faster and more agile due to not having that heavy suit. And has 2 new weapons... Wiz: I think you mean one new weapon. Boomstick: Nope. Two. Her Paralyzer gun and her bust and hips being on fill display because of that skin-tight suit! Wiz: (face palm) Boomstick: With the Parlyzer, Samus can fire it like a gun and also use a plasma whip with it. Wiz: But if she needs more power, her Power Suit does have one more function. By injecting Phazon into her blood stream, her Powersuit is capable of using more powerful versions of her weapons. Boomstick: The Hyperball, Hyperbeam, Phazon Beam, Hyper Missile, and Hyper Grapple. Wiz: These all obtain a powerful boost with Phazon. Boomstick: However Sammy has her limits. For example, she is cocky and does not always think things through, such as when she charged through a heated lava filled area without activating the Varia upgrade on her suit. Wiz: Her Light and Dark shots have limited ammo, so she needs to make each shot count. Plus her Phazon weapons can poison her, so they are set to a time limit. Boomstick: However, Samus is one bad ass chick who will kill you for money (Samus emerges from her gun ship) Fight (Log Date 7 82 6 - Space - Above Tallon IV) Samus was flying through space when alarms began going off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a yellow object charging toward her, and crashing into her ship, causing both to crash down onto the planet below. After recovering Samus found herself in a swampy forest-like area got up from her crashed ship and initiated its auto-repair systems. Noticing the yellow star, Samus activated her power armor, ready to fight the person who damaged her ship, when she heard a rustling in the bushes. With a quick look she noticed Kirby jump out and run over to his crashed warp star. He then noticed Samus, both thinking the other attacked first because of their collision, they fought. FIGHT! Samus fired a few shots from her gun arm, and Kirby dodged. Kirby countered with a sliding attack, as Samus charged up a charge shot, and fired hitting Kirby in the back. Getting back up Kirby inhaled a stone that was next to him, and transformed into Stone Kirby. Taking on a rock form, Kirby bides his time as he came up with a plan. However, it was not as helpful as he thought as Samus used her Grapple Beam to pull Kirby to her, and threw him, forcing him out of his rock state, as Samus fired an Ice Beam at him. Kirby ditched his Stone Kirby transformation, and inhaled the blast, transforming into Ice Kirby. Charging back at Samus he let out a torrent of ice, that began to freeze her. Kirby then transformed back into him normal state and a small Snowman appeared next to him, as he created a partner. Chilly attacked the partially stuck Samus until she managed to break free, and used her Plasma Beam to kill the snowman, as Kirby began to cry over his friend's death. Samus took the chance and fired a missile at the mourning Kirby. It exploded sending the puffball flying, to the Phendrana Drifts. Using her Speed Booster, Samus quickly gave chase. Landing in a pile of snow, Kirby got back up, and saw Samus charging at him firing multiple blasts. Inhaling one Kirby transformed into Beam Kirby, and began to fight back. Firing a few shots of his own, Kirby repelled Samus' attacks, and then used his Copy Essence Deluxe to instantly transform into Hammer Kirby. Quickly ditching the power, a gorilla with a large mallet appeared, as Kirby summoned Bonkers to help him. Samus fired a few shots, but they were each deflected by Bonkers as he swung his mallet. Meanwhile, Kirby began to cough something up, as he spit up a mech suit. As Kirby entered the mech it turned from grey to pink, as Kirby activated his Robobot Armor. He looked back over at Bonkers who was managing to knock Samus around, until she entered Morph Ball mode and blew Bonkers up with a few bombs. Now infuriated that another of his friends had been killed Kirby charged in with his armor. Kirby punched Samus with the suit, and Samus fired a missile, which the armor shrugged off as nothing. Grabbing Samus it threw her through a wall into Magmor Caverns. Samus got up and fired a wave beam hoping to shut down the robot, but Kirby dodged it, and began smacking her around. Scanning the magma next to them, Kirby activated the Fire Mode on his armor. Shooting out massive pillars of flames, he knocked Samus into the air, and sent her flying through a pillar with a punch. He began to charge at her again. But Samus retaliated and she fired a Super Missile. Hitting the Robobot Armor, it exploded, and fell to pieces. Kirby managed to recover and then transformed into Fighter Kirby, and quickly ditched it to bring in Knuckle Joe to help him. Knuckle Joe began using an onslaught of powerful punches, as Kirby transformed back into Fighter Kirby, to help his friend. Knuckle Joe launched Samus into the air with a Shoryuken, and Kirby sent her flying with a hadoken. However Samus got back up, grabbed Knuckle Joe, jammed her gun arm down his throat and fired. She threw the lifeless corpse into the lava, and charged in at Kirby again. Kirby and Samus collided in a punch, and both jumped back. Samus fired another Super Missile, and Kirby inhaled it, transforming into Bomb Kirby. Throwing a bomb at her, she was sent back a little bit and quickly regained her composure. Firing a barrage of Ice blasts, she managed to freeze Kirby. She managed to fire a Plasma Beam at him doing serious damage, but also freeing Kirby from the ice. Transforming into Animal Kirby, he began to dig downward and Samus followed, both ending up in the Phazon Mines. Landing in a pool of Phazon, Samus initiated her PED and absorbed the Phazon, entering Hypermode. Kirby used the Miracle Fruit he stored in his Copy Pallet, and transformed into Hypernova Kirby. Samus charged up a large beam, and hoping to end it before experiancing Phazon poisoning, she fired. Kirby inhaled it and fired it back, and much to his surprise, it healed Samus. As Samus sent out some Hyper Missiles, Kirby was launched into the air, as Samus entered her Morph Ball form, and below Kirby left a Power Bomb. As the bomb went off Kirby was caught in the explosion, as Samus deactivated PED mode. However, she soon heard a vortex-like sound, turning she saw Kirby no longer in his Hypernova form, eating the explosion. In a flash, a turban appeared on Kirby's head as he became Crash Kirby. Sending out a massive energy wave, Kirby disintegrated Samus' Powersuit, leaving her in her Zero Suit. Samus tried to summon her Powersuit, but to her surprise it was gone. Angered, she pulled out her Parlyzer and with it's whip mode began flinging Kirby around. With a flip-kick she sent Kirby through a wall and began to shoot him with her gun. Transforming into Ninja Kirby, he vanished in a puff of smoke. Reappearing in front of Samus, and threw some Kunais, stabbing her in both eyes, blinding her. As she stumbled back, Kirby took the opening, and with his Katana sliced the bounty hunter in half. KO After the battle Kirby is seen Inhaling Samus' gunship, in case he wanted to play with it later. He then fixed his Warpstar and flew away, and the creatures of Tallon IV feasted on Samus' corpse. Results Boomstick: Noooo! The second best set of boobs in the galaxy are gone! Wiz: While Samus has taken on powerful beings including living planets, Kirby has done the same as well. Boomstick: Both were almost perfectly matched, except for one aspect. Wiz: Samus' arsenal is almost completely projectile weaponry, which to Kirby is easy to inhale an redirect. Even her Power Bomb would be nothing more than a quick snack for him. Boomstick: Samus' best shot was her Phazon weapons, but just like the rest of her arsonal, it was not hard for Kirby to just redirect the attacks. Wiz: Not to mention that literally everything in Samus' arsenal is something Kirby has taken on before, and even has copy abilities similar to most of them. Boomstick: Well, Kirby may not be Adam, but he did give Samus his permission to die. Wiz: The winner is Kirby. Next Time Two speeding blurs cross the screen. One red and one yellow. Both slice their way through a metal door, and stop, revealing the two speedsters. One wearing a hood and holding scythe, the other in high-tech gear. The two glance at each other, and the screen cuts to black, as both appear on the screen as a "VS" appears between them. Gogo Tomago vs Ruby Rose Trivia *This fight is commemorate both Kirby: Planet Robobot and Metroid Prime Federation Force. *Tallon IV was chosen for the fight's location due to it's diverse environments. *The Chozo Ruins were planned to appear but were scrapped in favor of Phendana Drifts. Do you agree with this fight? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Metroid vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 1 QuasimodoBellringer Category:Series Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016